


Prompt: Sherlock&Greg: Murder, Part 2

by Readingfanfics



Series: Vampirelock [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Not Canon Compliant, Sherlock is a vampire, Tension, and also hurt, greg got attacked, greg is human, greg is pissed off, tears and sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “You said it was a gift, that it would keep me safe. Stop other vampires from compelling me.”“It is-”“You didn't say anything about the fact that it's a collar!”





	Prompt: Sherlock&Greg: Murder, Part 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FionaMaeReadorDance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionaMaeReadorDance/gifts).



“No.”

Greg gives a glare that most people would realize is a clear sign to stop but Sherlock steps forward again, holding up the bracelet with a pleading and slightly frustrated look in his green/blue eyes.

“Lestrade, this is for your safety, you need to-”

“No.” He pulls his hand back, shaking his head and letting out a wince. The spot where Ben set his fangs into him is still sore and he can see Sherlock's eyes go a shade darker as they zoom in on the bandage on Greg's neck.

“Why didn't you tell me?”

“Because I knew you'd react like this.”

“Can you blame me?” Greg snaps, gesturing towards the bracelet still in Sherlock's hands, anger building up as he starts to talk.

“You said it was a gift, that it would keep me safe. Stop other vampires from compelling me.”

“It is-”

“You didn't say anything about the fact that it's a collar!” Greg's voice is loud, too loud for a hospital but he can't stop himself. He'd been surprised but pleased when he'd gotten the bracelet for his birthday, mesmerized with all the intricate details and how light it felt around his wrist. He'd found it a bit strange when Sherlock told him to wear it all the time but then the man had explained its purpose and he'd done as Sherlock had said. Somehow it didn't feel stupid, wearing a bracelet and every morning he looked at it before going to work, knowing vampires didn't have a chance of messing with his mind.

Now, when he looked at the bracelet, he just felt angry and humiliated and he turned away, facing the window to try and calm down.

“It's- it's not a collar.” Sherlock's voice was soft, a hint of pain in it but Greg couldn't care about the man's feelings now. He was too angry, too upset. He thought they were friends but-

“We are friends.”

“Stop reading my mind!”

“Wear the bracelet and I won't be able to.” Sherlock retorts back, anger in his eyes as he places it on Greg's nightstand. His eyes are still green/blue but there are slivers of black mixing into them and Greg's body is tense, neck tingling when Sherlock steps forward, eyes burning like fire.

“I was just trying to protect you, Lestrade! What's so wrong about that?”

“Maybe the fact that every single vampire out there seems to think I'm your pet?”

“You're not my-”

“How could you, Sherlock?” Greg stops him, not able to keep the hurt out of his voice. If Ben hadn't been there, hadn't attacked them on his way back to the Yard, then Greg would still have been in the dark. Thinking the bracelet around his wrist was just a gift, not some signal that told other vampires he was off limits cause he belonged to Sherlock.

Somewhere during the attack, the bracelet had gone off and Ben had instantly focused on him, a big grin on his face as he pushed Greg to the ground, fangs out and licking his lips, eyes burning with want.

“Guess you're not off limits now, human!”

Before he could even understand, Ben had biten him, fangs tearing into his skin, making Greg cry out in pain and disbelief. He'd struggled, trying to kick the monster off him but Ben had been too strong, licking the blood of Greg's skin, sucking more of it to the surface. Before he passed out, the pain and fear working its magic, he'd seen a flash of black, a weight being lifted off his chest as gunshots filled the air.

“What do you want me to do, Greg!” Sherlock's angry voice takes Greg back to their conversation, seeing the agitation in the way Sherlock paced the hospital room, veins underneath his eyes beginning to show.

“You're human, I'm a monster! You will always be in danger for knowing me, no matter how much the Council tells us otherwise, no matter how many pills or injections they invent, vampires will always be a danger to you!”

“That doesn't give you the right to brand me like I'm some sort of dog!” Greg sits up, ignoring the pain it brings him, taking the bracelet off the nightstand and throwing it against the wall. If he hadn't been so tired or weak, he'd been up and crowding Sherlock's space, not caring that his eyes were now completely dark, his mouth in a thin line as they focused on the bracelet now lying on the ground.

“Let's get one thing clear, Sherlock! You do not own me! You had no right giving me that and not telling me what it really means. Do you have any idea how this makes me feel? I thought we were friends, Sherlock. That you saw me as a friend, not a human, not some lesser being you can push around with when you feel like it.”

“I have never, _never_ , seen you like that.” Sherlock's voice is laser sharp when he finally answers, his hands turned into fists as he seems to look right through Greg instead of at him. The pain on the vampire's face is almost too much to bare and Greg's anger disappears as quickly as it came, the silence threatening to suffocate him.

“Sherlock, I-”

“Don't.” Sherlock holds up a hand, eyes finally focusing on Greg and the depths of heart and pain in them, make Greg's heartbreak.

“You are right,” Sherlock whispers, walking towards the bracelet, gently picking it up and holding it in his head before walking back to Greg's bed.

“I should have told you what it really meant but I was afraid-” Sherlock stops, blinking his eyes as he looks at the piece in his hands.

“It doesn't matter now. You've made your position quite clear on the matter.” Sherlock lifts up his head and it knocks Greg's breath out from his lungs. Any emotion that was there before is now gone, two black poles of nothing staring at him and Greg reaches out a hand, realizing he's made a serious mistake.

“I do not see you as my pet, Lestrade. Nor a lesser being I can push around with.”

“Sherlock-”

“You should rest. We got to you in time so the venom won't be of a high dosage but it's best to be careful.” Sherlock's voice is flat and professional and it cuts into Greg's skin like winter air. He tries to reach for the man again but Sherlock turns, rounding his bed to place the bracelet on his nightstand, not meeting Greg's gaze.

“It's still yours. You decide what you want to do with it.”

Greg can't speak, looking at the bracelet on his nightstand, taking in the twists and turns of the decorations and he swallows, trying to find his voice to say something, something to bring back the Sherlock from seconds before, full with emotion.

“Goodnight, Lestrade. Sally will be round shortly to bring you some things from home.”

“Sherlock, wait-”

But the man is already gone, the sound of the door closing crushing Greg's world.

“ _It's still yours. You decide what you want to do with it.”_

Sherlock's voice rings in his head as he picks the bracelet up, going over their initials with his fingertips and then he can't hold back the tears, the sound of his despair filling his hospital room.

The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is after the story Prompt: Sherlock&Greg: Murder. You can read it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254104
> 
> FionaMaeReadorDance read part 1 and then asked me about the bracelet that was mentioned in it. I didn't explain it in that story, mostly because it was a detail but it did get me thinking about what the bracelet means and what it could do. So, I wrote part 2 to expand on it. As you can read, it's not the best ending but it felt right to end it like this. Please let me know if you'd like a part 3 and what you'd like to see in that part 3. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, especially you Fiona, and see you soon!


End file.
